The invention relates to a process for the production of (cigarette) packs from blanks which are fed as a web of material and are joined together within this by means of part connections (residual connections) and which, after being severed from the web of material, are fed to a folding member, especially a folding turret, and are then folded and filled. The invention relates, furthermore, to an apparatus for the production of (cigarette) packs.
In practice, (cigarette) packs of the hinge-lid type are produced from blanks consisting of thin cardboard blanks which are prefabricated at the factory and which are supplied to the packaging machine in stacks. It has already been proposed to process blanks of thin cardboard in the packaging machine as a continuous web of material, the blanks being joined together by means of severable residual connections. The separation of the blanks takes place within the packaging machine (German Patent Application P 37 16 897.5), corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,569.